Papá, Mamá
by AuroraBeam23
Summary: La Familia Uchiha, Sakura, Sasuke y su gran lazo: Sarada, quien por ella es que reciben la etiqueta de Padre y Madre.
1. Papá

"Papá"

-Hey… Papá…- Dijo Sarada, girando para ver a su padre, éste sólo le dirigió la mirada mostrándole toda su atención -¿Qué tan fuerte es Mamá?-Continuó, viéndolo fijamente para que no evitara responder la pregunta como en otras ocasiones lo había hecho.

-Ella ha soportado muchas cosas, yo diría que demasiado fuerte- Respondió Sasuke a la interrogativa de su hija, pareciéndole extraña aquella pregunta tan repentina.

-¿Qué clase de cosas? ¿…malas…? ¿Tú fuiste malo con ella?-continuó con su curiosidad.

Hizo que el mayor se hundiera en pensamientos, nunca sabía qué responder a esa pregunta, podría considerar que incluso tenía miedo de que ella se enterara de todo lo malo que había hecho y le tuviera rencor, rencor el cuál sería muy peligroso sabiendo el historial Uchiha, ella no merecía tener esa clase de sentimientos en su corazón "Sarada no merece saber todo lo que hice en mi juventud, ella no tiene por qué pagar todos mis pecados", se limitó a suspirar para contestar brevemente.

-Ella ha estado en los momentos más difíciles de mi vida, siempre a mi lado.- volvió a suspirar y miró al cielo, sólo en estas ocasiones lograba quedarse sin palabras -Ella me hizo recordar lo que es tener una familia, más bien, ustedes.- concluyó regresando la mirada a la menor.

-Ahora entiendo por qué es que te casaste con mamá-Dijo divertida, soltando una risita mientras se tapaba la boca con su puño, su padre volvió a evitar la pregunta, pero logró escucharle decir cosas lindas de su madre, y con eso estaba más que satisfecha, ella sabía más sobre la historia y su padre podía notarlo.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué?- Preguntó curioso, con media sonrisa.

-¡Porque nadie más podría soportarte tanto!- Gritó feliz, mientras corría hacia la puerta de su casa donde se encontraba Sakura de pie esperándolos después del entrenamiento.

-Huh-sonrió mientras miraba a su hija unos pasos atrás.  
Sí, ella tenía razón, ninguna otra mujer soportaría todas las cosas infames que hizo el Uchiha, nadie más se preocuparía día y noche como lo hizo, nadie más lo amaría por sobre todas las cosas, nadie más hubiese esperado tanto como Sakura, ella le hizo creer en que podría tener una familia de nuevo y ahora ellas eran su familia.

" _Gracias, Sakura, haz sido una gran madre_ " pensó mientras volteaba a verla con una sonrisa.


	2. Mamá

"Mamá"

-Hey… Mamá…- Dijo Sarada, acercándose a su madre quien se encontraba en el patio trasero arreglando unas cosas del jardín.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Respondió la pelirosa, sonriéndole.

-¿Qué tan fuerte es Papá?- Continuó sonriéndole ampliamente.

-Demasiado fuerte, me atrevería a decir que es el ninja más fuerte de la aldea- Dijo Sakura orgullosa de su esposo, mirando feliz a su hija.

-¡¿Y yo puedo ser igual de fuerte que él?!-Volvió a preguntar, pero esta vez con brillo en la mirada provocado por la anterior respuesta de su madre.

-¡Claro que sí!, pero debes de saber que es un largo camino hasta llegar a ser como tu padre-

-Debió ser complicado para ambos-Pensó la menor, quedándose intrigada.

-Él pasó por momentos muy difíciles y yo siempre traté de estar a su lado- Respondió dirigiendo su mirada al cielo –Por él, es que yo he perdido todos mis miedos- cerró los ojos unos segundos sintiendo la brisa primaveral.

-¿Momentos… difíciles…?-Interrumpió a su madre, quién al momento abrió los ojos y regresó la mirada a la menor.

-El camino de un ninja nunca es fácil, menos de uno tan fuerte como tu papá, tiene demasiadas responsabilidades con la aldea, él nos protege, no sólo a nosotras, sino a todas las personas- bajó la mirada levemente, y soltó un gran suspiro para después continuar-Aunque eso nos cueste que sólo pase unos días cada cierto tiempo aquí en casa-concluyó, regresando su mirada a la menor.

-Ahora entiendo por qué es que te casaste con Papá-dijo divertida, soltando una risita mientras se tapaba la boca con su puño, no importase lo que tan frío fuera su padre Sakura era feliz y eso motivaba mucho a Sarada, haciéndole creer en el amor.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué?- dijo curiosa, colocando ambos brazos en sus costados.

-¡Porque sólo tú podrías soportarle tanto!- gritó feliz, mientras corría hacia la puerta de su casa donde se encontraba Sasuke de pie esperando a Sarada para ir a entrenar, dejando a su madre con una gran sonrisa por sus palabras.

-¡Buena suerte!-les gritó mientras ambos se alistaban para salir de la casa.  
Sí, su hija tenía razón, aunque muchas personas le dijeron miles de veces que Sasuke no le convenía, a ella nunca le pasó por su mente separarse de Sasuke, no era capricho, no estaba "obsesionada", era amor, sabía perfectamente lo mucho que sufría y no quería dejarlo solo, al contrario, eso lo iba a destruir más. Quería que creyera de nuevo en él mismo, en la felicidad, el amor y en la familia, sin importar lo incierto que fuera el destino, quería estar con él.

" _Gracias, Sasuke, haz sido una gran padre_ " pensó mientras volteaba a verlo con una sonrisa antes de que partieran.

* * *

Les comparto un Fanfic que se me ocurrió mientras viajaba en el autobús, sé que es cortito, pero gusta mucho pensar en lo conectados que están Sasuke y Sakura, para mí son una familia muy bonita y hay mucho que decir de ellos.

Nos leemos pronto.

Gracias.

 _Los personajes escritos en este Fanfic son propiedad de su autor Masashi Kishimoto._


End file.
